ENAMORADA DE RANKO
by Cindy880304
Summary: Qué tal si Akane se siente enamorada de Ranko y le propone a Ranma salir con ella desnudes femenina y masculina , auto exploración y bisexualidad.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece yo solo lo tomo prestado por diversión.

Ranma en ambas formas, desnudos femeninos, masculinos y bisexualidad.

ENAMORADA DE RANKO

Akane estaba triste las peleas con Ranma eran abrumadoras su relacion iba de mal en peor entre su familia entorpeciendo su vida amorosa y las ya conocidas pretendientes de Ranma la tenían al borde de un colapso nervioso así que sin más su solución era descabellada, una propuesta loca llegaba a su cabeza y si mejor salía con Ranko al fin de cuentas seguía siendo su prometido, solo que mucho más voluptuosa, había notado que se veía igual de maravilloso sin importar su sexo podría tener una vida sexual plena lo mejor de dos mundos la suavidad de otra mujer y al hombre que amaba además que podría tener hijos sin tener que recurrir a métodos alternativos.

Pero que diría Ranma seguramente que no, la tacharía de loca, pervertida y finalmente terminaría con ella, nada más diferente a la realidad, Akane sorprendió a Ranma o mejor dicho Ranko explorando su cuerpo femenino, se quedo muda al inicio pero luego se perdió en la perfección que suponía ese hermoso cuerpo y para terminar el cambio de forma y vio lo bien dotado que estaba el artista marcial en realidad ella lo había visto desnudo antes pero ahora era un hermoso espectáculo, no pudo aguantar más y lo único que atinó a decir fue Ranma quiero salir con Ranko.

Y hasta aquí mi historia, muchas gracias si alguien lo lee; concejos, bombas y demás son bienvenidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Ni Ranma ni Akane me pertenecen yo solo los tomo por diversión.

 **RANMA/RANKO**

Akane me sorprendió con su propuesta de salir con Ranko y peor aún vio como exploraba mi cuerpo femenino no es nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, pero si es la primera vez que alguien me encuentra en el acto.

Y que decirle a Akane al inicio pensé que había tomado alguna bebida extraña o golpeado mientras entrenaba pero no todo es muy real, luego intentar comprenderla vi que podría ser una solución además de Shampoo ninguna de mis prometidas se interesa por mi forma femenina aunque sea para matarme y por fortuna ella regresó a China con su abuela al menos por un tiempo y con las otras puedo hablar de una manera civilizada o eso creo.

Amo ha Akane aunque en frente de todos les diga lo contrario, la trate mal o nos ataquemos físicamente, hasta ese momento jamas había tenido la capacidad para admitirlo ahora solo queda confirmárselo ha ella.

Y porqué no hacerlo si como Ranko también la amo, además siento el mismo placer sexual, al inicio temí que me gustará más ser mujer que hombre pero sigo siendo yo.

Quiero agradecer a quienes comentaron mi historia, después de todo es la primera vez que escribo sobre Ranma 1/2.


	3. Chapter 3

**AKANE**

Si por un lado me siento emocionada sobre una posible cita también estoy nerviosa sobre la reacción de nuestra familia por ese cambio tan grande que dirá nuestra familia, amigos y la sociedad, si será algo permanente o solo será en nuestra vida privada que sería lo más lógico.

En los últimos días a surgido en mi la necesidad de explorar cada uno de los aspectos de Ranko si bien sigue siendo Ranma su carácter podría llegar a cambiar un tanto.

Su cuerpo femenino también es algo inexplorado por mi, es más bonita que yo no lo sé en definitiva es más voluptuosa.

No quiero dejar nada sin probar, lo amo en ambas formas el es atractivo pero ella es un misterio.

Quizá me volví una pervertida pero quiero hacerlo con ambos, la visión de Ranma/Ranko en el baño me tiene en un estado de excitacion permanenete.

Ahora quiero esperar la respuesta de Ranma tal vez rompamos el compromiso pero conociendolo esto será un reto para el.


	4. Chapter 4

El capítulo tiene contenido sexual chica/chica si no te gusta no lo leas.

 **LOS MENSAJES**

 **RANMA**

Y los dias pasaron rápidamente y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso, ¿Que haríamos?

*Mensajes de texto

AKANE: Ranko hoy voy de compras por favor acompáñame.

RANMA: ¿Quieres que Ranko este contigo todo el día?

AKANE: Claro que si será muy divertido.

Sin levantar sospechas de la familia ambos salieron de casa, Ranma sin rumbo fijo "aparentemente" y Akane se dirigía a una tienda de ropa algo diferente, por lo general ella era algo conservadora y recatada pero al parecer ya no más.

En el lugar todos vieron entrar a dos jóvenes Ranma tomó el camino asia el baño y se transformo en Ranko, para su sorpresa su novia lo esperaba con un jean oscuro y una blusa dorada para que se lo midiera.

RANKO: En serio yo no quiero usar algo tan femenino.

AKANE: Vamos Ranko si te ves hermosa, ya quisiera yo lucir así, nisiquiera necesitas un sujetador.

RANKO: De que hablas si están a punto de salirse de la blusa y los jeans son demasiado ajustados.

AKANE: muestran tu espectacular trasero y cuerpo, ¿quieres ver que compre?

RANKO: Claro que si.

AKANE: ya regreso.

Pasó un tiempo y Akane no regresaba, Ranko fue a mirar y o sorpresa su novia lucia como modelo de Victoria Secret, espectacular, y el llamándola cuerpo de ladrillo.

AKANE: Te gusta.

Ranko estaba como un tomate.

RANKO: Eso no es ropa, donde está tu vestido o lo que sea

En ese momento ella se pone el vestido rojo más sexy que hubiera visto en su vida.

Compraron todo y salieron del lugar, la ropa la usarían para ir a cenar o cualquier salida ya que habían decidido salir como novias aunque los demás las miraran raro aunque por un tiempo guardarían las apariencias con la familia.

Ambos llegaron de manera separada y en horario distinto, en casa todos estaban decepcionados pues asumían que estaban juntos, los padres pensaban que el compromiso jamas llegaría.

Los dos tomaron un descanso seguido de una ducha, en ese momento se percataron de que la familia salía junta sin decir nada, otro intento para que la pareja diera al fin el si.

* Mensajes de texto

AKANE: Ranko me siento sola, intentemos algo.

RANMA: En que estara pensando, primero me viste como conejita Play Boy y ahora, está bien.

AKANE: Quiero explorar tu cuerpo y probar tener sexo telefónico o por mensajes, transmormate en Ranko.

En la habitación Ranma lo hace.

RANKO: ok que deseas.

AKANE: Mis manos vagan por mi cuerpo y se detienen en mis pezones Ranko quiero probar los tuyos.

RANKO: Los míos están erectos, quiero besar tus senos, ahora mi mano viaja por mi vientre.

AKANE: Mis dedos están en mi clitoris, se siente tan caliente, déjame que estimule el tuyo, quiero que termines en mi boca.

RANKO: Y yo beber de ti, verte tener orgasmo tras orgasmo besar todo tu cuerpo , Akane voy para tu cuarto.

En el cuarto Akane estaba acalorada, ambas arrojaron su ropa y se recostaron en el suelo entre cojines se besaron toda la noche y Akane finalmente exploró el cuerpo femenino que la obsesionaba.

Al día siguiente la familia noto que todo estaba igual o eso creían, llamaban a la puerta de ambos y nadie contestaba, cuando abrieron la puerta con sorpresa notaron que Ranko y Akane dormían en la misma habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

**LA FAMILA**

Para algunos miembros de la familia él evento de la noche anterior había sido raro, Akane y Ranko juntos en la misma habitación, Happosai no se comía el cuento de que ambos estuvieran estudiando como dijo Ranma después de todo desde cuando este se ocupaba de ello, a kasumi le parecía todo normal e incluso dulce que su hermanita le explicará la tarea a su prometido, Henma y soun tenían reacciones mezcladas y Nabiki pensaba que había más de lo que vieron.

Los días transcurrían normal ambos se ponían deacuerdo para pelear y no levantar sospechas, salían de vez en cuando al parque, comer helado o pasar tiempo a solas para tener sexo.

Durante la cena familiar ambos se sentaron juntos, de un momento a otro Ranma tomó el último tazón de arroz entonces Akane se lo quito y empezó una de las típicas peleas gritos , empujones Akane lo llamaba fenómeno y Ranma le decía que dejara de comer tanto que nadie amaría a una pechos planos, gorda y fea hasta que Happosai tiro un vaso de agua encima de Ranma y Henma ambos se transformaron.

Lo que dejó perplejo a todos fue lo que vieron a continuacion Akane tomó el rostro de Ranko y la beso, Henma mostraba un letrero con muchos ¿?, Soun lloraba y las hermanas tenían la boca en el piso, Soun pensaba que su niña era lesbiana y Henma le decía que nunca serían abuelos.

Ranko dejó de besar a Akane para preguntar a Happosai el porque de sus acciones sin duda el viejo pervertido les dijo que los había visto desde la ventana, que sin duda no eran discretas lo más increíble es que el tomo fotos y vídeos para venderlos a una página XXX para cobrar un gran suma de dinero ya que nunca se había visto a un chico/chica en un vídeo para adultos, jamás.

Y hasta aqui mi historia recomendaciones, regaños y felicitaciones son bien recibidos.


	6. Chapter 6

**¿QUE HAREMOS?**

Las cosas se habían complicado, ahora Happosai los tenía en sus manos si ese vídeo salía a la luz todo mundo vería la maldicion de Ranma para los que lo descarguen será divertido ver a una chica haciendolo con dos personas o eso pensaran muchos, lo venderán como alguien que se acostó con dos hermanos o quizá alguien note que no es un truco y que Ranko/Ranma son la misma persona.

Ranma: Tenemos que hacer algo, si esto sale nuestra vida se acaba.

Akane: Imagina el acoso, esa momia asquerosa es lo peor que nos a sucedido en la vida.

En la puerta nock nock...

NABIKI: hermanita soy yo abre, * ya adentro, lo que hay que hacer es robarle ese vídeo y publicarlo nosotros ganaremos mucho dinero.

Ranma: Estas loca lo único que te importa es el dinero, es ridiculo, imagina el nivel de escrutinio al que tu hermana se tendra que enfrentar.

Akane: Hermana eso es desconsiderado, imagina cómo me verá la escuela, yo no soy una actriz porno, solo quería pasar un buen rato con mi prometido.

Nabiki: Ok, pero deberán pensar en algo, convencerlo de no publicar el vídeo que es casi imposible, ni siquiera sabemos que quiere a cambio.

En ese momento entra Happosai.

Happosai: Bueno la solución es simple quiero que Ranko y Akane tengan sexo conmigo y me dejen grabarlo.

Ranma: Es un viejo despreciable, ojalá se muera pronto, nunca haré eso.

Happosai: muchacho ingrato, yo que soy tan amable, moriré pronto necesitaré cumplir mi último sueño, estoy enfermito * con lágrimas en los ojos.

Akane: Es un degenerado esa es su enfermedad, eso jamás sucedera.

Happosai: Esta bien ingratos iba a compartir la fortuna con la familia, pero ahora será toda para mi, les daré una semana para pensarlo ni una más, o todo el vídeo será publicado y no podrán hacer nada. Por cierto muchas gracias Nabiki por la cámara me fue muy útil. Adios.

Y sin más Happosai salió del cuarto.

Ranma: Ya estarás feliz cuñada, acabas de arruinar la vida de tu hermana.

Nabiki: Les juro que no sabía para que la iba ha usar.

Akane: Creo que es mejor que salgas, Ranma y yo pensaremos en una solución. ¡ AFUERA!

Ranma: Calma Akane, ya se nos ocurrira algo, yo tomaré un baño y luego dormiré tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Akane: Por favor quédate esta noche conmigo.

Ranma: Esta bien, tomemos el baño juntos y luego a la cama, el agua tibia nos calmara.

Y hasta aquí este capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**EL ÚLTIMO RECURSO**

Ranma: Estas segura de esto mira que esto es raro.

Akane: No más raro que tú, a lo que voy es que es nuestro último recurso.

BIENVENIDOS A CASO CERRADO

Doctora Polo: Hoy en caso cerrado, tendremos un caso atípico, dos jóvenes Japoneses an venido desde muy lejos a pedir mi ayuda, son un par de prometidos desesperados porque su maestro los grabo teniendo relaciones sexuales pero mejor que ellos expliquen.

Akane: Doctora Polo, nuestro maestro es un viejo pervertido, nos acosa a todas las mujeres lo peor es que ahora nos exige acostarnos con él para no vender el vídeo.

Doctora Polo: ok, este viejito degenerado los quiere a ambos, pero si tú prometido es un chico. Mejor explíquenme

Happosai: Doctora Polo, se equivoca el no es un chico común una maldicion le permite transformarse en mujer.

Doctora Polo: Eso es imposible, él es un chico a menos que él se disfrace de mujer y camine así por la casa, yo creo que lo enviare ha un manicomio.

Happosai: Permítame mostrarle y sin más mojo a Ranma ante la mirada de todo el público.

Doctora Polo: Eso no es un truco ahora sí lo he visto todo,¿ Ranma quieres decir algo?

Ranma: Ve por lo que tengo que pasar diario ese hombre es un degenerado, yo tengo este problema pero él se aprovecha de esto, casi siempre me quiere violar, por cierto me llamo Ranko.

Happosai: Eso es falso ese fenómeno se pasea desnudo por casa y me provoca, usted no lo conoce es un degenerado el/ ella y su novia, ellos se grabaron yo solo rescate el vídeo antes que alguien lo robara primero.

Akane: Eso es falso el atraves de la ventana nos grabó, ahora quiere acostarse con ambas, nos chantajea.

Doctora Polo: Alguien tiene un un testigo.

Si nosotras Ranko/Akane

Doctora Polo: Que pase.

Nabiki: Doctora Polo, ese viejo es un degenerado, no sólo acosa a mi hermana sino a todas las mujeres. tengo vídeos.

Doctora Polo: Producción el vídeo, bueno vemos al maestro espiando a Kasumi la otra hermana Tendo, luego robando la ropa interior de una vecina y finalmente el cochino ese con un montón de ropa interior.

Señor Happosai, quiero que me diga ¿dónde está el vídeo?

Happosai: Ese vídeo es falso.

Doctora Polo: no es así viejo cochino, esa es su cara, es usted, ahora hable porqué sino yo misma le saco la verdad.

Happosai: Ok, está en la habitacion de Soun Tendo lo puse ahí para que nadie lo encontrara y si lo hacía quería que él se sintiera decepcionado de su hija.

Akane: Ahora sí lo mato.

Ranko: Yo también.

Doctora Polo: Bueno mis conclusiones son las siguientes, muchachos si van a tener sexo por favor cierren la ventana, el degenerado asqueroso tiene que entregar el vídeo , además será internado por el resto de sus días en un manicomio, no podrá volver a vivir en la casa de los Tendo, tendrá orden de alejamiento de toda la familia incluyendo a los Saotome y Tendo en caso de que lo liberen antes o escape.

Y en serio muchachos más discrecion porque yo sé que Ranma tiene enemigos y acosadoras/novias.

Esto es caso cerrado, eduquese lo mas que pueda, respete para que lo respeten y valla con cuidado.

Y hasta aqui mi historia, ojalá esta locura les guste, comentarios y bombas son bienvenidos.


End file.
